


Stark Industries Press Release 1

by CharmedGirl3892



Series: They Messed With the Wrong Girl [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Press Conference, actions have consequences, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedGirl3892/pseuds/CharmedGirl3892
Summary: It's been about three weeks since what has then been coined the Avengers Civil War. With most of the Avengers hidden in Wakanda and two others hospitalized (although one unbeknownst to the world). With the media demonizing Evie Stark more and more everyday, her friends have decided it's time to fight back. The first step? Revealing to the world that one of it's heroes just spent the last three weeks in a coma due to injuries sustained by another. How will certain people react when they find out?
Series: They Messed With the Wrong Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/998982
Comments: 119
Kudos: 876
Collections: Post-Civil War Media Fallout (Team Iron Man), Tony Stark Defense Squad I





	1. Moira's Preperation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! With part two! Yay! 
> 
> I wish this had been up sooner, my work family recently suffered a loss and I needed a bit of time to process. But I am back now and ready to continue the series. Thank you to everyone who loved part one and I hope you are sticking around for part two!

“Moira, are you sure you don’t need me to fly out there and stand up with you? It might help make a bigger statement.” Pepper asked over the phone for what seemed to be _**thousandth**_ time.

“Pep, I know you are worried, but you’d worry more about our friends here than there.” Moira reassured. “I studied and prepped for this. Besides, I know you want to be there when Evie and Rhodey get back from their tests. I got this.” Pepper chuckled.

“I know you do. I’m just worried that this is a hail Mary.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Moira said. “But no matter what, it’s time to lay the foundation to take those bastards down a few pegs.”

“Moira, you’re the _**best**_.”

“Why thank you.” The blonde woman smirked.

“Helen’s back, I’ve got to go. Good luck. And remember the entire circle will be watching and we have your back.”

“Thanks, Pep.” Moira hung up and checked that she had all the notecards with her statement on it and in order. She then stood and straightened her blazer and dress that she had bought a few months ago on a shopping trip with Christine and Maria. It had been meant to be for her first day at work but she had decided to wear it today. It felt like having a piece of her friends with her. She glanced at her phone to check the time. In just ten minutes she would be going onstage in the press room of the tower to deliver the statement.

This was the most nerve-racking experience of her life, if it had just been a standard release about a merger or something else, she might have been fine. But two of her best friends were currently in the hospital, one _**paralyzed**_ and the other having just come out of a _**coma**_. And she was mad as hell. It would be hard to keep her emotions in check during the conference. A knock on the door startled her and a security guard poked his head in. 

"It's time, ma'am." Moira nodded and squared her shoulders as she picked up her statement and strode to the door. 

_'Enjoy your high horse while it lasts, Rogers.'_ She seethed. _'Because we are going to knock you down **so** hard, you'll never get back up.'_


	2. The Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira Keener lays some hard truths down for the press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and the long awaited conference is up! Thanks to all those who have read, subscribed and/or reviewed the story. I'm glad your liking this so far. I know a lot of you were waiting for this so I hope I did it justice.

At exactly three Moira calmly strode onstage escorted by two high level members of the security detail as well as Happy. She stepped up to the podium with Happy directly behind her and the two security men flanking either side of the stage. She ignored the shouted questions and organized her statement before taking a long sip of water keeping eye contact to let the _**vultures**_ know that she was not speaking until they quieted down. 

It was a power move, but Moira found it necessary. If she let even _**one inch**_ of this press conference slip away from her, her friend would be crucified. This would remind them that she held all the cards here, **_she_** was in control. 

“Now that you have all stopped pestering me like a bunch of flies, we can begin.” She addressed. “My name is Moira Keener; a member of Stark Industries Public Relations office and I will be delivering the statement today.” 

“Why _**you**_?! Why not Stark?!” A reporter towards the back demanded. Moira settled a glare on the man. 

“As I was about to address before I was so _**rudely**_ interrupted, that while I understand the people have questions and as reporters it is your duty to answer them. I and by extension, Stark Industries would appreciate if you would abide by one of the most _**common**_ practices of human courtesy, and wait to be addressed before you state you questions, all of which will be answered to the best of my abilities. We are all adults’ ladies and gentlemen, and in this room, we _**will**_ act like it. Since I hadn’t gotten to that piece before, I will allow this one mishap. But know this, our time here is not forever since like you, I also have a family to get home to at a decent time, and my patience is _**not**_ infinite. We have a lot to address before our time is up and any interruptions from here on out will not be tolerated.” Here she raised a hand and waved forwards the two guards, “Interrupt and find yourself escorted out and barred from any future events. Do we have an accord?” All the reporters nodded. 

“Good now first order of business, Stark Industries understands that our shareholders have expressed concern over these current events, rest assured business will run as smoothly as ever, our RD department has several patented projects that will be in announced in succession with the first most likely within the month.” A hand rose. “Yes?”

“Patrick Fine, _The Daily Bugle,_ can we expect a latest update on the Stark Phone or Tablet in the near future?” 

“While NDA’s forbid me from giving out the full details on ongoing projects, I can confirm that everything is going according to plan, and a release date should be announced within the month for both.” She then straightened her notes. “Onto Avengers Initiative matters, Colonel Rhodes is stable and while paralyzed he is expected to make a full recovery.” She motioned to another reporter. 

“Brynn Grange, _Worldwide News_ , is Colonel Rhodes pressing charges for his injuries?” 

“That is something I cannot answer, but what I can say is that the Accords Council has announced that they will be investigating the events of the airport battle using the soon to be appointed Accords Task Force. We intend to fully cooperate with them if and when questioned.” Brynn raised her hand again.

“Is there any news of Ms. Stark?” Moira straightened her shoulders. 

“Yes, now I am aware that there is a popular opinion on who has caused the “Civil War”-”

“Just get on with it already! Say what we all know, that it’s _**Stark’s fault**_ we lost our hero! Captain America is the only hero we need, not some spoiled little rich _**bitch**_!” A voice called from the back. Moira motioned with her hand and the other reporters watched stunned as the man was escorted protesting from the premises. 

“Anyone else?” Moira smirked at the silence. “Good, now I know that some people can’t help but follow others _**purely idiotic**_ example and blame the person everyone always blames, but I believe that this time Toni Stark can’t be blamed for anything involved before, during and after the Civil War.” Here she steeled herself. “After all, what can anyone do after being _**comatose**_ for the past _**three weeks**_?” Multiple gasps were heard. 

“Ma’am are you saying that the Iron Woman is in a coma?” A reporter asked after she acknowledged them.

“Yes, she was until yesterday.” 

“How did this happen?” Brynn demanded interested. 

“A combination of the injuries she incurred during the airport battle but the majority of the injuries she suffered that led to the coma were inflicted upon her by Sergeant James Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, and Steve Rogers, aka Captain America.” She let that sink in. “All these facts are backed by video evidence that will be turned over to the investigating Accords team when the time comes.” Moira then opened the floor for questions.

“Ma’am? What does this mean for the future of the Avengers?” 

“That I can’t say with certainty, I do know that Avengers Division Director Maria Hill will be making a statement sometime in the next few days.” 

“What does this mean for the Accords?” 

“I believe that question would better be directed to the UN but I will say that Toni Stark, Colonel Rhodes, the Vision and by extension the Avengers Division and Stark Industries fully supports the Accords.” Brynn asked the final question.

“Will Toni Stark be available for a statement in the near future?” 

“As the woman just woke up from a three-week coma, she is not in a state for such stressful matters. As such we ask that you _**allow**_ her time to rest and recover from this ordeal, we will of course arrange a conference or interview when Ms. Stark feels she is up to it.” Happy tapped her shoulder. “Now, ladies and gentlemen our time here is at an end. But before I go, there is one final statement that Stark Industries CEO, Ms. Potts has asked me to make. To all the reporters and news outlets who have written those articles accusing Ms. Stark of being the only factor of all these recent events,” Moira and Happy couldn’t help smirk at what was about to happen, “consider this an _**advance heads up**_ , at this moment Stark Industries legal teams across the countries and the globe are about to serve you with court notice on the accusations of slander. Publish _**anything else**_ condemning anyone affiliated with us without evidence and it will only hurt your case, or you will find yourselves on the receiving end of our legal department. Good day.” Moira turned and with Happy strode off the podium as the security guards stayed to make sure everyone left the building. 

“That was _**brilliant**_ , Moira!” Happy praised the moment they were backstage. “You put those sharks in their place!” She sighed in relief. 

“Thanks, I’m just glad it’s all over. I thought I was going to have a _**heart attack**_.” Her phone buzzed with a text.

** Harley: Really badass, Mom! Izzy, Daniel and the Rhodes think so too. See you when you get back, Mrs. Rhodes is making a pie in your honor. Love you <3  **

“Let’s go home.” Happy directed. 

“A car is waiting at the back entrance for the two of you.”FRIDAY chimed in. The two strode out and headed back for the compound. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the tea! Lol! 
> 
> How was it to you all? Questions? Comments? Let me know in a review! 
> 
> I'm on a roll so I am going to do the next chapters in the next few days since it will just be quick time reactions for the next chapter and somewhat in depth reactions in the last chapter from our friends in Wakanda. 
> 
> Also the first chapter to the sequel to They Messed With Our Girl For the Last Time titled Let the Games Begin is also up for those who are interested.
> 
> Until Next Time! 
> 
> Ciao!


	3. The Stateside Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various people Evie Stark has associated with or encountered react to Moira's press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first batch of reactions! I hope you all enjoy the various thoughts going through everyone's head.
> 
> royalelephant, hope you catch your little nickname reference ;)

San Francisco

Not a word had been said in the Pym household for the last five minutes. Both had called a somewhat amicable truce of the rift they had been skating around the last few weeks to watch the press conference in case there was any news of Scott. Unfortunately for him, he was now the last thing on their minds. 

Hank felt _**ten years older**_ in just a few minutes. Now he hadn’t had many interactions with the Stark heir in her adult years, but he still could remember the young girl, Maria Stark would bring with her on the occasion she visited to plan charity functions. A lively little girl who even he had to admit, touched his heart on occasion. 

But a coma? Bought on by her _**teammates**_? As much as he loathed the girl based on her name, she didn’t deserve that. He made a mental note to reevaluate his feelings on Starks on a later date. 

Hope meanwhile felt tears gather in her eyes. Her best friend in the world had lied in a coma for three weeks and she had no idea. All because she had been disconnected from her friends from circumstances that she played a part in. Now Rhodey’s words after his ten-minute yelling session made sense. 

_ “If you **really** want to know what’s going on, watch the press release, Hope.” _

“Hope.” A hand placed on her shoulder jolted her out of her musings and she looked up at her father. 

“Dad… If you support Scott and his actions… after this… we are _**done**_. Because I will _**never**_ forgive you.” She gritted out. Hank looked pensive for a moment but nodded. 

“I may not like her, but no one deserves to be nearly killed by those you call teammates.” 

“Then we are going to hold a conference soon and formally denounce him and his actions, charge him with stealing the suit, pledge our full cooperation to the investigation team to find him.” Her father nodded. 

“And you should get ready to take the jet to New York whenever you need.” Hope gave him a watery smile. 

“Dad, I know you may not want to work with her, but would you consider looking at the Accords and other things while I’m gone, _**for me**_?” He sighed heavily but nodded.

“For you, _**anything**_.” No matter what he couldn’t lose his last connection to Janet. Hope rose and embraced him. 

The Barton Farm

Laura felt her stomach lurch again for the second time in the previous few weeks since this nightmare began, but she held it in. If not for her hold on Nate, she would have let go. 

Clint… was involved in _ **this**_?! The events that lead to someone who just two years ago he called a friend and worthy teammate injured that severly. 

“Friends don’t put friends in comas.” She whispered to herself. 

“Mom?” A voice whispered. Laura turned her head to see Cooper and Lila standing in the kitchen doorway. She inclined her head and the two hurried over to join her on the couch, she shifted to wrap an arm around her daughter and Cooper hugged her and Nate from her other side. 

“Is Dad, a bad guy?” Lila whispered sniffling softly. 

“N-” Cooper nudged her and shook his head minutely. 

Laura understood what he wanted. In a way she wanted to lie to protect Lila, she was only six. Her innocence was important but at the same time, there was protecting and _**over protecting**_. Lila knew her father was an Avenger, and that he had gone to “help” Captain America, either way the truth was bound to come out when all was said and done. 

“I don’t know, honey. But I am going to find out, and I am here for both of you.” Cooper hugged her tighter. 

“We’re here for you too, Mom.” 

“Good, as long as we are there for each other. We’ll be okay. And I promise, no matter what happens, I’ll do what’s best for you both.” 

Queens

“Oh my God.” May gasped her hand flying to her mouth and tears welling in her eyes. The Avengers put the first hero in the 21st century in a coma? A woman who her nephew looked up too, who she also admired as a woman who worked in a man’s world. But right now _**her**_ thoughts didn’t matter. She turned towards her nephew and saw silent tears rolling down his face. “Oh, Peter!” She rushed over and gather him in her arms. 

“It’s all _**my fault**_.” He sobbed into her shoulder. All he had to do was ‘keep his distance and web them up’. But he had been so excited about being on an actual mission with the Avengers and instead had been a showoff. If he only he had done what he was _**told**_ , his idol wouldn’t have missed out on three weeks of her life. 

“Oh, no, how could you think that?!” May protested holding him tighter. 

“But-” May pulled back and gathered his face in her hands. 

“Listen to me, the fault lies with the ones who deal the blows. Not bystanders or allies, I’m sure Colonel Rhodes or the Vision don’t blame themselves like this. And now we have a reason to why you haven’t heard anything, I’m sure she will reach out to you soon.” Peter gave her a watery smile. 

“Okay, and May, not now but _**soon**_ I’ll be ready to talk.” When he could have Ms. Stark there to help him explain, he figured it was time to loop in his favorite person on his biggest secret. 

Hell’s Kitchen

“The fuck?” Jessica wondered as they all sat in Matt’s apartment. The sound of cracking glass caught her attention. She turned to see Danny griping his glass so hard that it looked ready to shatter his gaze dark. 

“Danny, hey man, loosen up!” Luke warned. “Whatever your mad about it’s not worth it.” 

“Not worth it?!” Danny repeated quietly in a voice filled with anger. “ _ **Captain Dumb-Ass and his gang of terrors** _put who was essentially my closest friend from childhood in a _**COMA**_! She didn’t do anything to them! I’m going to-” Matt placed a hand on his arm squeezing his wrist to get him to loosen his grasp. Luke grabbed the glass and set it down.

“We will do everything to help you and your friend, it seems to be easy to see the right side of this fight. But you need to stay calm, I think she’ll need you to keep yourself in check for the time being.” Danny nodded. 

“If we ever run into him though…” He hissed darkly.

“First punch is _**yours**_.” Jess promised with a smile. Danny smiled glad he had friends like this. He also made a note to add in a note to his meeting with Toni and SI that he would very much like to assure his friend was alright with his own eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! One more chapter to go! I'll see if I can have it up by the end of the week.
> 
> Next we are going back to Wakanda!
> 
> In the meantime, questions, comments, suggestions? Let me know in a review!
> 
> Until next time, Ciao!


	4. Wakandan Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri lays some hard truths on her brother and the Ex-Avengers react to the conference in all their ignorance and arrogance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! Yay!! I hope everyone is doing well with the circumstances going on these days. I hope you also all like the last chapter of this story. I really wanted it to meet everyone's expectations. 
> 
> And Literature Maniac, I hope you catch that little joke.
> 
> Finally, thank you to all those who read, review, kudos, and subscribe to this story and series.
> 
> Now on to the final chapter.

Shuri tapped her foot against the floor as she sat in the meeting room her mother had requisitioned for their private use that afternoon.

“Shuri, stop that, please.” Ramonda asked her daughter.

“ _ **How**_ long does it take to get from his quarters to here? Did we _**really**_ have to send the Dora after him?” Shuri shot back, through with being patient. She had been patient in the last month with her brother and looked where that got her and her country. Stuck between a rock and a very hard place, and it didn’t look like there would be anyone to pull them back out.

“I understand your frustrations, believe me, I am feeling equally so. But we can’t have a brawl in the middle of the palace, so calm yourself.” Shuri huffed but relented.

Just then the doors opened and Okoye and Ayo walked in with T’Challa in between them looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

 _‘Well, look what the cat dragged in.’_ Shuri snarked in her mind a small part of her relishing in the look on her brother’s face. He nodded to his mother and sister before sitting at the head of the table.

“I would assume you have both watched the conference Stark Industries delivered today as well.” He began.

“Yes, we did.” Ramonda confirmed.

“We are in a bit of a situation. Us and Wakanda-”

“And _**whose**_ fault is that?!” Shuri interrupted with venom sinking into her tone with each minute.

“Shuri.” Ramonda chastised.

“No, I’ve been patient for over a month. I am sorry Mother, but the time for patience is done.” Shuri shook her head. “I feel shame to call you my king right now, Brother.”

“ _ **What**_?” T’Challa sputtered.

“Do you realized what you’ve done?! What you and by definition, _**Wakanda**_ is complicate in?! You took the word of a man who beat his teammate and “friend” enough to endanger her life, and by doing so contributed to the conditions that probably led to her falling into a coma for three weeks.”

“I had no idea that this would happen!” Her brother argued back.

“Because you didn’t think!” Shuri threw at him. “You were so consumed in your quest for vengeance you did not think of us, or Wakanda. Our people are supposed to be your _**top**_ _**priority**_!”

“They were!” Her brother argued back.

“No, my King, they weren’t.” Okoye disagreed quietly causing T’Challa to round on her.

“ _ **Okoye**_!” The seasoned warrior squared her shoulders before continuing.

“Our people would have preferred you to come home with King T’Chaka’s body and mourn with them. The council would have stood behind you when you asked for the extradition of Barnes. Instead, you took matters into your own hands and contributed to an accident that led to the loose of innocent lives. I overheard some of the agents in that building after you all were bought into custody, if it weren’t for diplomatic immunity, you _**would**_ have been persecuted for your crimes.” Shuri felt another curl of satisfaction at seeing her brother sputter at the piece of information being given.

“The fact remains that even if our people were feeling alright with this, which they are not. You still have the problem that you have potentially ruined Wakanda’s future diplomatic relations with your pigheadedness.”

“How so, Shuri?” Ramonda asked curious where her youngest child was going with this.

“The Accords Council has already begun their selection for the Accords Task Force, there is already a contender that we know of well for heading up the force.”

“Ross?” Ayo guessed. Shuri nodded.

“They were very impressed with the work he did during the Civil War and such and from what our ambassador has gathered, he is willing to accept the position as long as he is able to bring in his second in command from the Anti-Terrorism Task Force to serve as his second in command with this new position as well, and it seems they are agreeable to those terms.”

“Wouldn’t this be a good thing?” Ramonda questioned. “Everett is a friend; he wouldn’t persecute us unjustly.” T’Challa nodded in support but Shuri shook her head.

“Yes, but he would have to investigate matters, that investigation has to and will be their top priority. And the matter is, that T’Challa brought Zemo back from Siberia, only saying he caught the man outside the bunker, the same bunker Toni Stark was beaten to a pulp in and Captain America and the Winter Soldier disappeared from without a trace, it won’t take long for him or the other investigators to put two and two together about that and then guess where the other fugitives are hiding and when they do… they will rain down hell upon us.” She finished solemnly. 

The West Wing

The former Avengers and associates minus one Winter Soldier sat in silence as the press conference that they had been so sure would hold the announcement of their long and well deserved pardons, ended.

 _“Well, that was certainly unexpected. What do you viewers think of this new development in the Avengers Civil War aftermath? Let us know in the comments. Until next time, this is Brynn Grange, signing off.”_ The scene changed to the news anchors, but Sam grabbed the remote shutting it off quickly.

“Well, _**that**_ was disappointing.” Wanda drawled examining her nails.

“I thought for sure we would be pardoned, not this… _**performance**_.” Steve mused pinching the bridge of his nose. Just when he thought Toni was finally getting it and becoming a team player.

“Steve…” Sam commented his face paling with every second while he waited for his friend to look at him. “Tell us that what whatever that woman said isn’t true. That you and Barnes _**didn’t**_ beat Stark into a coma.”

Steve was appalled by what Sam was accusing him of. Accusing _**Bucky**_ of. Toni had been fine when they left, talking and sitting up. Fine enough to scream at him that he didn’t deserve his shield. The shield Howard have _**given**_ him, looking back he realized that dropping it had been a mistake, what if he needed the shield in the future? To defend himself or innocents? He should have ignored Toni’s pettiness and kept the shield.

“Of course not! She was fine when I left.” He quickly defended himself.

“So, what _**really**_ happened then?” Scott asked. “Because the news is telling us something completely different.” Scott took over waving a hand at the silent television. Steve started to answer but Wanda and Clint jumped to his defense.

“Steve, told us what happened already, why are you questioning him?!” Wanda demanded irritably red sparks shooting from her hands.

“Yeah, Stark came and helped them defeat the other soldiers, then went full on _**bitch mode**_ and demanded they turn themselves in, Steve rightfully told her where she could go, and they fought. Steve left her to cool her heels.” Clint added on. “That whole thing, was a big production, so she could feel like the winner.”

“And most likely, a tactic to turn the public against us.” Natasha finally commented drawing all their attention to her as she scrolled through a laptop on the counter in front of her.

“Don’t you think that’s **_a little_** extreme?” Sam countered. “Saying the woman is in a coma?” Natasha shook her head.

“It’s a good business move, and even if Stark isn’t that good of a businesswoman,” Nat couldn’t help but scoff at the thought, “ _ **Potts**_ is. And she is just the person who would put something out like this to spite us. She really doesn’t like any of us, hasn’t since I did the first report on Stark.”

“Fury should have stuck with that one; Stark, not recommended.” Clint piped up. Steve hummed in agreement.

“Nat, the people wouldn’t fall for such tactics. They’d see if like they see the Accords, a ridiculous notion.”

“Steve, listen to some of these comments on the website after the conference. “Are you kidding me?! What kind of a man, or men in this matter, gang up on a woman who is also their teammate?! What precedent does this set?” Nat looked over at him. “That’s just one, here’s another, “As a soldier I ask Captain America, what happened to no man left behind? Or standing alongside your brothers in arms?!” This one I think you’ll be interested in, “My children are learning about the Accords in school; now when they ask me why the Avengers fought over them, I have no answer, and after watching that conference the possible ones in my head range from bad to worse. How can we trust heroes like Captain America and his friends after something like this?” Steve sat up straighter in alarm.

“They are involving _**kids**_ in this revelry?! And making us out to be the ones in the wrong?” He demanded. “I don’t like this…”

“What do you want to do, Cap?” Nat asked tilting her head smirking slightly, this was the man with the plan she followed.

“Maybe it’s time we make a statement of our own.” The others grinned besides Sam and Scott who although, agreed- they agreed hesitantly.

No one noticed the figure lurking in the hallway that led to the room stationed furthest from the others his heart clenching at realizing he had added _**another**_ Stark to his list of victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Story continues in Let the Games Begin. I hope to update that soon.
> 
> So, comments, suggestions, questions?
> 
> You know what to do, leave a review! 
> 
> Until Next Time All... Ciao

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short but the rest will be longer! The next chapter will be up soon but before that I will most likely have chapter one of Let the Games Begin, part three of the series and the sequel to the previous installment. The chapter will see our gang back in NYC and reunite Evie with someone special from her past. 
> 
> Until then let me know your thoughts, questions and such in a review. 
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
